


Lips of an angel

by Midnightshadow29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Slight ginnyx harry, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightshadow29/pseuds/Midnightshadow29
Summary: Based on the song. Harry receives a fire call from an old friend





	Lips of an angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second fic ive written so please be nice

Harry sits at home in the lounge after a long say in the aurors office. Ginny comes into the lounge room and sits on the couch.  
"Why has dinner not been made and why is the kitchen still in a mess,?" She asked sounding annoyed.  
Harry replys "I just got home from working, I was having a 5 minute rest before I started, why didn't you make dinner?"  
"I didn't have time I've been out stopping with Padama, Pavarti and Luna all day," Ginny stated.   
Harry sighed and got up to start preparing dinner. 'Why do I put up with the whining from her? Draco was never like this, he actually helped out and worked all year round, rather then just during Quidditch season,' Harry thought as he entered the kitchen which looked like a bomb site.

 

Later that night Harry and Ginny were in the lounge room and Harry got up and started to walk out.  
"Where are you going?" Ginny whined annoyingly.   
"I'm going to bed, Ginny, I'm tired from a long day at work, besides I don't feel like sticking around right now," Harry answered annoyed that he always had to have a reason for his actions.   
"Look I'm sorry about what I said when I got home, you don't have to leave. Let me make it up to you," Ginny said seductively putting her hand on his shoulder turning him around to look at her.  
"Don't touch me, I'm not in the mood Ginny." Harry walked out of the room angrily. Ginny always did that when ever they would have a fight she would try and get him in bed as a way of "apologising" before making promises not to do it again, only to go and do it again. 

 

Just as Harry walked through the hallway on the way to the spare bedroom, he heard someone trying to fire call him. Harry walked over to the fireplace and answered the call.   
"Harry is that you?" The familiar voice of Draco Malfoy said, sounding thick with emotion.  
"Draco?" Harry answered sounding surprised, "why you calling me so late?" Harry looked at the time, although he was glad to hear from Draco again.  
"Blaise and I had an argument, I really needed to talk to someone. I thought of you, but I don't know, you probably don't want to talk to me right now."   
"No of course I want to, it's just kinda hard to talk right now," Harry said, peaking into the living room towards Ginny.  
"Oh, I see," Draco replied sounding disheartened trying to keep from his voice that he was crying.  
"Why are you crying is everything okay?" Harry whispered trying not to be to loud.   
"I just don't know what to do Harry, Blaise and I keep fighting night after night," Draco said sobbingly.

 

Running though Harry's mind was how much he wished Draco was there with him even though his girl was in the other room. He had never really moved on from Draco and if he was honest with himself he didn't really want to. Hearing what Draco was saying to him reminded him of his own situation. Ginny and him fought every night and he was always annoyed with her. He always felt happier when he was around Draco and there was always a hole left in his heart when he was with Ginny, a hole that wasn't there when he saw Draco. 

 

"Its really good to hear from you its been a while. I don't really know what to say, I'm having my own troubles with Ginny," Harry replied as he snapped out of his thoughts.  
"I need to be honest, I dreamt of you last night and I didn't want to wake up, I was happy there in the dream until I woke up and remembered that we weren't together."  
"Funny you say that, I had a similar dream last night,"   
"I guess things between us got quite messed up but we never really moved on, or at least I didn't" admitted Draco.  
"Yeah I never moved on either," Harry said.  
"So what should we do, neither of us are happy and neither of us moved on," Draco questioned.  
"I really want you back Dragon, where are you at the moment?"  
"I'm at the mansion, I didn't want to be around Blaise tonight," he replied.  
"I don't wanna be with Ginny, give me 5 minutes and I'll floo though," Harry said as he closed off the floo.

 

He went back to the living room where Ginny was, wondering what he was going to say to her. Ginny turned around at the noise and saw Harry standing in the door way.  
"Decided you wanted to go to bed together did we?" Ginny asked with her eyes half lidded trying to be seductive.  
"No Ginny, I've decided its over between us, I'm sick and tired of your attitude and having to do everything around here."  
"WHAT!?!?! You can't be serious Harry, I love you, I adore you. We are great together." Ginny said shocked at her boyfriends decision.   
"No we aren't. I do everything around here while you go out with your friends, you won't even let me see my friend other then Ron and Hermione. You are way to controlling and selfish." Harry commented with a slightly raised voice.  
"What other friends do you wanna hang out with?" Ginny questioned.  
"I dunno, how about Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna and Draco?" retorted Harry.  
"Oh I see this is all about Draco isn't it. Your still hung up on him arent you, he's still trying to steal you back from me" Ginny said knowingly.  
"No, its about me. Yes I still love Draco, but I've realised it was a mistake to leave him for you. Yes we fought sometimes but no where near as much as we do. I'm leaving, I'll be back tomorrow to pick up my things. Good bye Ginny." Harry said angrily as he stormed back to the spare room. 

 

Harry quickly packed a bag with the few things he would need for the night before going directly to the floo room and flooing to Malfoy Mannor. There he was greeted by a house elf who took him to find Draco in the office. Upon reaching the office he didn't knock knowing Draco was expecting him. He walked straight over to Draco who was still crying and gave him a huge comforting hug. 

 

"How did it go?" Draco sobbed into Harry's chest.  
"As well as can be expected, what about you?"  
"The same, I did love him but I couldn't stay I only want to be with you Harry," Draco buried his face into Harry's chest some more.

 

They stood there for a long time before they passionately kissed. "Lets go to bed" Harry suggested. Draco nodded and guided Harry to the master bed room. They both got changed into their night wear and got into bed. Draco snuggled up to Harry where he knew he belonged. Harry thought to himself "Ive made the right decision" just before he fell asleep holding the one he truly loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review


End file.
